Being Supportive
by csinycastle85
Summary: Jo being there for Stella on her big day...prequel to Unlikely Match.


**Title: Being Supportive**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do.**

**Author's Note: Prequel to "Unlikely Match". A Stella/Jo friendship fic.**

**Beta'd by: csiny96**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Rating: K**

* * *

><p>It was the morning of her wedding and Stella and her bridal party were in the bridal prep room, provided by the church. Stella, who was in her gown, looked at her bridesmaids; Lindsay and Ellie, flower girl Lucy Messer and her matron of honor, Jo, have their makeup and hair done. When Jo was done she looked over and saw tears gathering in Stella's eyes and Jo went over and helped her.<p>

After wiping the tears and reapplying the mascara Jo put her arm around Stella's shoulder Jo asked, "Are you nervous?"

With a big smile on her face she answered, "I'm more excited than nervous because I have been looking forward to this day since the day I knew we were in love with each other."

Jo smiled; she knew the feeling, she had experienced it with Mac when they were in a relationship. She had also seen how Russ had been the last year and how he had changed. All the times they talked or met up the moment Stella's name was mentioned he would light up and grin widely from ear to ear. Stella and Russ brought out the best in each other; they were meant for each other. She remembered how she squealed with happiness when she received and saw the picture Russ and Stella texted over with the words 'She said yes'. When they had come up for a visit and celebration Jo felt her mouth drop when she saw the size of the rock on Stella's ring when Stella showed her.

Jo recalled a thought when she was with Stella, Lindsay and Ellie one day for brunch when Stella sprang a surprise on her.

_February 2014_

_They were chatting excitedly and Stella already asked Ellie and Lindsay to be her bridesmaids which left only one person, Stella turned to Jo cleared her throat and announced, "Jo I am choosing you to be my matron of honor."_

_To say that Jo was surprised was an understatement. Jo came out of her shock and replied, "I would be honored to stand by you on your big day Stella."_

When Stella saw Jo smile brightly she knew Jo was recalling the day she had asked Jo to be her matron of honor. A short time later right just as they had gone through with the time honored traditions a knock came on the door. Jo asked so to be sure, "Who is it?"

When they heard Tyler say "It is me, Mom", they all breathed a sigh of relief. Jo went to the door had a short talk with Tyler and got a note from him before sending him off. When the wedding planner announced it was time Jo had the bridesmaids get their bouquets and to go line up in their spots. Jo then turned to the bride to be helped Stella close her veil and said, "Stella, remember to breathe and Russ had Tyler bring this by," Jo paused and put a note in Stella's hand and added, "Mac will be here in a few short minutes. We all await your entrance."

With a reassuring pat on the shoulder, Jo picked up her bouquet, closed the door behind her and went to take her place.

As Stella had a few minutes to herself, she opened the note read which brought a smile on her face when she saw Russ' beautiful script.

_Hey baby,_

_I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle in a little while. I love you!_

_Xoxo,_

_Russ_

Stella read it over a few times and took a deep breath to calm her heart rate – he did know how to get her heart skip a beat. Then when she heard a knock on the door she quickly folded up and tucked it in her stocking garter and asked, "Who is it?"

Mac answered, "It's me Stell."

Stella took a deep breath and grabbed her bouquet and went to open the door and saw Mac standing there.

When Mac saw Stella he smiled, she looked beautiful and knew Russ was one lucky guy and he won't know what hit him.

Mac asked without managing to choke up, "Stella, are you ready to marry your groom?"

Stella answered with bright smile on her face, "Yes, Mac, I am."

Mac smiled and offered his right arm and Stella looped her arms around his and after closing the door, she let Mac lead her to the place where she was going to start the next chapter of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading "Being Supportive". Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
